


A Glimmer Of Hope

by vemommy



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, Mindfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vemommy/pseuds/vemommy
Summary: It was just another one. Or so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you please help Ringabel?

Ringabel began to have "fainting" spells upon seeing the awakening light of the second world's crystals. And during these spells, he recovered a glimmer of the past that he had once forgotten. These flashbacks into his past were painful, fear inducing, and traumatic.

Ringabel's friends had believed that he would be fine after they had awakened the last crystal of the third world; and they noticed he hadn't fallen over again since then. But the truth was, the spells were continuing on long afterwards. Ringabel had only gotten better at keeping these moments to himself.

Whenever he felt a new spell coming, he would rush over to the crews quarters confine himself to his room, and let it pass. Every single second of these moments were painful and terrifying, but he knew it would soon be over, with some time.

Today, after a long expedition through the hot caverns leading to fire crystal and defeating the monster there they finally returned to Grandship. Ringabel was fine piloting the ship until he felt another headache coming on. He knew that _it_ was about to happen, so he decided me must escape to his room as soon as possible. He handed the helm of Grandship over to Zatz, telling him that he needed to rest. Zatz understood; after all, Ringabel piloted the ship for long hours on end without break, while being on such a dangerous quest to save the world. He deserved it.

"Have a good night, Ringabel!" Zatz called out to him as he walked away.

"Hm...? Oh, yeah, thanks Zatz, much appreciated." Ringabel almost didn't hear him. He was getting dizzy already.

As he walked down the halls of the Grandship interior he could hear the gears of the engine turning and each sound of the cogs meshing made his headache worse. He started running to his room.

He didn't know how long it took to get there, but he made it. His vision was already fading. He slumped over the bed in the room. He couldn't move and his vision was fading in and out; all he could focus on was the thoughts and memories of his past self rushing into the forefront of his mind. It was painful; the fear, regret and anger leaking into his head all at once... He moaned in pain. He felt so weak. It would be probably an hour he would sit here in pain until he actually fainted from exhaustion.

"I... I'm sorry..." He muttered to himself as he sat in agony, vision fading to dark in the already dark room.

"Oh? Ringabel?" He heard someone's voice.

"W-who... Is..." He could only mutter a few words at a time.

"It's me. Oh, Ringabel..." He could only hear the words, but not their voice. "Let me get that..." He heard the person walk toward the bed. He heard the person sit down beside him.

"What are you..." He heard his pants being unbuckled.

"We've got to take care of that... Tch tch tch, Ringabel..." He felt a grip on his hips.

"W-Why...?" A hand reached into his pants and gripped his dick.

"We've got to take care of this, Ringabel." The hand began to stroke the length of his dick. "My my, what a naughty man, what kind of person gets off to this?" The hand squeezed the tip, holding the head between their fingers. He was becoming erect.

"What's this? A little glimmer of hope dripping out of your boner?" He could feel the heat of the hands at the base of his penis.

He still couldn't move because he was weakened from exhaustion. He couldn't do anything. _I'm a failure... Just like always..._ he thought to himself.

"Please... No..." He muttered softly. The hand began to move up and down the shaft of his erection.

"Hahahaha... You... You _like_ this, don't you?" The voice was mocking him. 

"I... I can't do anything..." Ringabel was crying. His pants were pulled down. He felt so helpless... He didn't want to admit it, but he _did_ like it. He couldn't remember ever feeling quite a feeling like this... It felt so good. His erection got harder.

"My gods, Ringabel... I didn't take you for the type." Their hands slid around him faster. The intruder began to laugh.

"Please... Please stop..." Ringabel was tearing up even more. He could barely breathe now. 

It was coming up soon.

"This won't end until we solve the problem, Ringabel." The voice whispered softly into his ears. "Don't you like this? Why are you crying?" The voice chided.

Ringabel's tears wouldn't stop flowing. The emotions from his flashbacks, the feeling of failure, the feeling of hopelessness of his situation, and the arousal of the hands violating his cock were becoming too much for him to handle.

He was going to burst.

And then he did.

Ringabel screamed.

"Wow! It took you so long this time!" The voice laughed. "Looks like our little problem has been solved." They kept laughing. The person finally let him go with a push. "Well, bye!" Ringabel heard the door open.

Ringabel fell to the floor with a thud. He looked up to see the door had been opened and he saw someone just stepping out of his room. He coughed. The exhaustion of all that just happened was catching up with him, and his already blurry vision of the open door was beginning to fade. He heard many footsteps coming closer to his room when he finally fainted.

"Ringabel!" He heard a distant voice screaming. "Ringabel, are you okay?!" They kept going. But he couldn't respond. He was exhausted. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Then he heard nothing.

\--------------------

When he woke up, he felt the spell had passed, but he still felt a little dizzy. Upon coming to his senses, the first thing he noticed was Edea by his bedside. She was sleeping right next to him. He nudged her awake.

"Edea..." He called out to her.

"Ringabel..." She was talking in her sleep.

"Edea!" He poked her face.

Her eye opened and she jolted awake. "H-hey! Don't do that you dolt!" She hit him in the arm.

"So you're finally up!" Ringabel teased her.

 _"I could say the same for you, dummy!"_ She sounded concerned now.

"What?" He couldn't understand.

"If you're just going to act like you're okay when you're clearly not then why do I bother?!" She started crying. "You idiot!" Edea turned away from Ringabel.

"What's wrong, Edea?" Ringabel asked her.

"You're such an idiot... You thought you could hide it away from us... You're still blacking out, aren't you?" She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Tiz and Agnes told me everything. About how you cry every night and scream in pain when no one is around. You're such a fool. Do you realize you're our friend? Don't you trust us?"

"Y-yes... I do." Ringabel felt ashamed of himself. He couldn't hide his weakness and call it strength. He needed to be more open to his friends about his... Problems.

"Well... There's something I have to tell you... Edea." Ringabel looked her in the eyes, which were red from crying. "Edea, I... I..." He was stuttering.

"Y-yeah?" She asked him.

"Earlier I... Walked into my room because I was about to black out... And... Someone came into my room and attacked me while I couldn't do anything about it... I couldn't... Do anything...." His voice was breaking.

"Wait... What? Ringabel... About that..." Edea trailed off. "Do you realize your room is at the end of the hall? No one came out before we came rushing to you.... In fact..." Edea trailed off again.

"W-what is it?" Ringabel was shocked.

"When Agnes checked you.... You... You Seemed to have been..." Edea began to blush. "Well it looked like you fainted while pleasuring yourself... What did they call it... Autoerotic asphyxiation...? Combined with your blacking out...." She couldn't say anymore.

"So... So there was no one in my room...." Ringabel was shocked even more. He could have sworn someone came in there. "Then why did..." He pondered deeply. 

_Then why....?_

"You know, there are many things we still don't understand yet, Ringabel. Like, why we're here, or what we're doing... Heck, I'm still not even sure what awakening the crystals is doing to help us save the world by now!" Edea exclaimed, trying to make Ringabel feel better.

"I understand... I guess it was just my imagination." Ringabel sighed. He was still worried.

"At least now we can be more open with each other, right?!" Edea chimed.

They both laughed.

Even though the mood in the room was lightened, Ringabel's laugh was cut short when he heard that loud mocking voice. _"Until next time, Ringabel!"_ He drew a cold sweat. He heard the mysterious voice again. He looked around the room, only to find nothing. 

He had tried to avoid Edea's gaze, but she noticed. She saw him. She saw the fear in his face. 

Edea left the room, greatly worried about the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shinji Ikari Voice* I'm so fucked up...


End file.
